A Game of Heroes
by Nothingness93
Summary: Heroes from our past are sent to westeros. Along with some one from our time. How will they deal with being dumped in a fictional world with no way home. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This fic is in response to the Game of Heroes Challenge by CrazyChallenger. The world of Game of thrones/ A song of ice & fire dos not belong to me it is the property of their respective owners.**

**Characters list: (extracts directly from CrazyChallenger own list)**

-**Richard III** of England ruled as King of England before losing the battle of Bosworth fields and his life to the Tudor Dynasty. He is one of the most controversial figures in history, with many claiming that he was a hunchback and had a withered arm. He was famously accused of murdering his nephews in the tower of London to seize the throne. Richard is interesting because much of his story is speculation, so it would be up to the author to decide how to portray him.

-**Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar**, also known as **El Cid** (I will be calling him El Cid most of the time) He was a famous military commander who lead the Spanish against the Andalusian kingdoms of southern Iberia throughout his adult life.

**-Ragnar Lodbroke** Ragnar is known to have existed, but many of the stories of his exploits seem a bit far fetched and many believe that he is a combination of a few Vikings in the time period. However, if one believes he did actually exist and accomplish what the saga's say he did, he's a very fascinating person. He was father to Bjorn Ironside, Sigurd Snake-in-the-eye, Ivar the Boneless, Ubba, and Halfdan Whiteshirt, all famous vikings and influential historical figures. He was married three times, and famously invaded both England and France, even nearly sacking Paris, which was only spared because the French King bribed Ragnar to leave. He was one of the first vikings, and invaded the Kingdoms of Mercia, Northumbria, and Wessex. He was eventually captured by King Aella of Northumbria, and was thrown into the King's snake pit and killed. He is very similar to the iron born, once again just a cool character to look into.

-**Vlad III Tepes** (**Vlad the Impaler**), Prince of Wallachia was a Romanian ruler who fought against Ottoman Turks during his second reign. Famous for his cruelty and his favourite form of execution, the impalement, Vlad Tepes was feared by all.

-**William Wallace**, was a minor Scottish noble that fought in Scottish war of Independence. He was given the title Guardian of Scotland after he defatted the English army at the battle of Sterling Bridge. Wallace was betrayed by Scottish knights and handed over to the English king, who had him tortured and executed.

-**Joan of Arc** was a French present girl that lived during the hundred year war. She claimed that she received visions from the Archangel Michael instructing her to liberate France from English domination during the last years of war. She joined the siege of Orleans which was captured nine days later, after that she also advised French commanders leading to more swift victories, ending with Charles VII's coronation. She was captured and later condemned by the English, who burned her at the stake.

**Debating:**

-**Gottried "Götz" Von Berlichingen** also known as Götz of the Iron hand, was a German Imperial knight and mercenary. He participated in numerous wars in early in the 16th century. He lost his right arm in the siege of Landshut in 1504 which he replaced with an iron prosthetic which allowed him to wield a shield or a two handed sword to an lesser extent.

-**Saladin**, was the sultan of Egypt and at the height of his empire included Syria, Mesopotamia, Yemen, Hejaz and parts of North Africa. He was able to retake Jerusalem in the name of the Muslim world and regarded as a wise and honourable man.

-**Ghengis Khan**

**Why Debating?**

-**Gottried "Götz" Von Berlichingen:** I rely don't know anything about him but he sounds awesome he is called 'iron hand' tell me that dos not sound bad ass.

-** Saladin: **Great man and I got allot of respect for him but not inter-lay shore how to write him.

-** Ghengis Khan: **the same as Saladin but his use of cavalry and horse arches is amazing but how will I try and explain to the people of Westeros the concepts someone from Asian or central Asian ethnicity.

**OC:**

Name: David Stillmen

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Nationality: Australian

Occupation: Library Assistant

**AN: This fic will be a bit of a test run to see how well it goes so only 4 to 5 chapter may be done. I am still new to writing fan fiction so don't expect it to be updated to quickly. If it too much or something like that I hope some on adopts this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Before we get started I decide to go with the** **characters that I did confirm. So from Richard to Jon are in with the OC David. Like always nothing is in here or referents to is mine but the OC.**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

**David**

Waking up groggy is not a good feeling especially if you have not exasperates it much before. The only thing I could compare to was a hangover and I do not drink so my comparison may be wrong. As my senses coming bake on slowly like a lazy employ slowly truing each light switch on one by one as he wakes down a hall. 'Ok quick rollcall' thinking to myself 'herring' herring the sound of rustling leaves, moving grass and birds 'well that's a check'. A strong ache flows throw my inter body from tows and fingers all the way to my head 'Not sure if it counts but pain is defiantly a check at least I kwon that eventing is there'. 'Now for touch' slowly my hand moves and I feel grass beneath it as well as my jaw making me swallow tasting the salvia on the way down. 'Check and also a check for movant and taste that saves allot of trouble'. Inhaling I pick up the seat of grass, dirt and what I believe to be trees? 'Well smell down now for the real bitch sight pleases don't be panful'. My eyes flicker open and yip its pain. Admiralty my hand go's to shield me eyes from the light "Dammit. What the hell happened I don't drink so it's not a hangover? Ah my head." I manage to mumble out.

Managing to sit myself up I attempt to look around. Rubbing my pram up agents my forehead letting my black hair fall threw my fingers. Rather reluctantly I open my eyes and survey my surroundings and green eyes fall still. Looking to the right then left, behind and finally above "… ".Blank that's is all that is in my mind at the moment this is one of those moments where you can't physically process what's happening well this is the exactly the situation that I find myself. The only thing I could think of doing is say….

"**Where the Fucking Hell am I!?"**

**AN: Yeah I did intent for this to be much longer but I have been debating just what to do with the OC originally I wanted him to be more like a politician and business man but I now debating the idea of him being a Warchief type finger. I quietly blame WOW warlords of draenor (the sad bit is that I don't play the game but just got into the lore recently). So I want to see which one I should do. The start date will be the same for both options but the location and grouping will be different. The historical hero's paths will generally be the same for both as well.**

**I will openly admit to having the most of the point of view as my OC but I want to do the others as much as possible it will very on the option that's chosen. I left this on a cliffhanger so I could work with either option.**

**And BlackKnight92 Gottried may still be put in if I feel he will work but at this point it's a no. And who is ZecoreZecron? No really who is he I have no idea and what is he saying?**


End file.
